


of puppies and super soldiers who own Sam Wilson's heart

by glittercake



Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Puppies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: Bucky impulse buys a bunch of puppies and somehow Sam just ends up deeper in love than before.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509827
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	of puppies and super soldiers who own Sam Wilson's heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Snuggling under blankets" square on my bingo card

"Okay, I know it looks bad," Bucky says the minute Sam opens the door. And shit yeah it looks real bad. In fact, it is… well, it's goddamn adorable, but hell, it's bad.

Their floor is entirely covered in fluffy, bouncing, yelping, wriggling puppies who do not stay in one spot for longer than a slight second. Two are playing tug of war with a kitchen utensil.

"Buck!" Sam starts, but he's intercepted by one big ball of fur. It looks like a mop. And it's chewing the tips of his boots. "Okay, buddy, alright. Wow, what the fuck?" Sam says but still places his things down and picks the dog up. 

Bucky's looking a cute mix of innocent but hopeful and he knows very well that Sam has exactly zero defenses against that look.

"What did you do??" Sam takes the top his uniform off and sits down on the hardwood with Bucky, where he gets bombarded by a load of nibbling little guys.

"They were stuck in a cage; they wanted out. Gnawing at the bars and making sad sounds Sam, should have heard it."

One of them, with a floppy brown ear and a white circle around his eye, starts licking Sam's neck. This is gross. It's so gross. But he leans into it anyway because it's sort of endearing.

"So, what? You bought all of them?"

Bucky shrugs and lies back, wiggles a little, and is instantly covered by probably six doggos with wagging tails. He's smiling from ear to ear while they lick his face.

And well, they're here now, so are the dogs, he'll just enjoy it while it lasts. Surely they can't keep the lot of them. One's got a tongue in Sam's ear; the other is smelling Bucky's butt. They're both giggling uncontrollably.

"What do they eat?"

"Sam, I'm not an amateur." Bucky points to a massive bag of puppy food on their kitchen counter.

So they set out to get the little guys fed. Given all the missions Sam's ever headed up, all the battles he's ever fought, getting ten or so (he can't count them all they move too much) excited and hungry pups in a row to eat is by far the hardest thing he's ever attempted.

The intention is absolutely to rehome them. There is no way they can keep all these guys.

But then he's standing with Bucky's arms around his middle watching their little butts waggle while they eat… no. No, no, they can't keep ten or so puppies in the tower. There's no way Pepper will be okay with all this. 

"Pepper's gonna kick our asses, you know that right?" he says

Bucky makes a face at him, "The woman with an alpaca back on the ranch? And an earthworm farm in her office? That one?"

Sam nods gives a sideways nod, conceding, "Good point."

Later, Bucky is putting his favorite fleece blankets out in front of the heater for the puppies, tucking it over their fat little bellies and kissing each tiny, nobly baby head. 

Oh god, Sam thinks, this is a disaster but he can't quit smiling.

"Come on." Says Bucky, "Kiss 'em goodnight Sam."

This little shit. He knows what he's doing.

Sam fucking kisses them goodnight.

And that's still fine; they're leaving in the morning. They can't stay here.

But then the floppy ear pup starts kicking and whining in his sleep.

Sam sits up to look at him, "What's he doing?"

Bucky's snuggled in the corner of the couch under a soft blanket. He glances sideways at Sam, "Oh, no," Bucky says flatly "He's having a nightmare."

"A nightmare??"

The puppy squeaks and kicks all of his short stubby legs at once. Sam's never seen something so ridiculous and heart-wrenching.

"Yeah, pal. You just gonna sit and watch? You don't let me stay in a bad dream, do you?"

Sam glares at Bucky, rolls his eyes, and gets down on his knees to pick the damn frightened dude up. He brings the green blanket along and cradles baby Spot to his chest. Yeah, the dog's got a name now, what about it?

Spot settles, looks a little disgruntled about being uprooted from his warm nest. Sam scratches Spot's head, and he seems to like that enough to fall back asleep.

Only, now, his little friends have realized they're sleeping at a disadvantage, and soon they all drowsily start making their way onto the couch. Lazy, clumsy, half-asleep babies. Oh shit...

Two of them settle in Sam's lap. One in Bucky's neck, another in the crook of his legs. The rest flop down between them and cluster together for warmth, and Bucky covers them all with the blanket. A big snuggling puppy pile. 

Spot licks Sam's chin. Bucky winks at him. 

Sam guesses they've got ten or so puppies now.

As it turns out Pepper becomes a squealing, clapping, fawning mess when she comes in contact with puppies. 

Sam's never seen a grown woman in a dress suit squirm around on the floor saying _"Oh my god hello, oh my god, oh look at you, hiiii, oh my godddd"_ while being licked in the ear. 

It is rather delightful to watch. Bucky stands behind Sam and kisses his ear. "Told you she'd be cool," he says after Pepper promises to build a puppy pen for them and let them stay.

Sam laces their fingers together and leans back against Bucky. He says, "You make the absolute worst decisions and your adult privileges are revoked until further notice."

"Remember that when you want me to blow you later," Bucky whispers.

Sam sighs, "Goddamn it." 

Ten or so puppies and one insufferable human, how’d he get this lucky? 


End file.
